Byakuran's Heaven
by Apparappa
Summary: In which Byakuran wakes to a sea of marshmallows, a burning city and...MUKURO? 10069 Rated T for suggestive terms. Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humour.


**Byakuran's Heaven**

A/N OMG I MADE IT TO ROUND TWO O.O...-freaks out, dies in a hole- Well...you guys have NO idea how much trouble Bob (My computer) has been giving me! First I finish the story and try to submit it, Bob says the file is corrupt. I try again, still corrupt. I go back to the document, it became a whole boat load of random symbols and I had to start over again! Finish the story for a second time, go to upload it. says that there is something wrong with the file and it can't process it...-headslam- On top of it my beta reader (DAMN YOU FASHIONPOETRY AND YOUR GLEE!) barely read it, I think she read and beta'd one line...? So here I am, replacing one of my chapters from my story Atarashi Yumeiro Patisierre and copy, paste ploop it works. I think I just made the deadline -damn you Bob- I was done this weeks ago, but nooooo, Bob just HAD to go through puberty! I don't own KHR, if I did... They would all look like a little kids drawing.

Written for Dior Crystal's KHR Angst Writing Contest (I completely failed this round)

First line beta'd by Fashionpoetry

I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, grammer problems and OOCness.

* * *

I awoke lying in the middle of what I assumed was a road. It had a smell vaguely of blood mixed with marshmallows. I loved that smell, it was so sensational. I got up only to walk straight into the beginning of falling, the road was surprisingly springy. I fell head first and met with the white bloody road. Wait, white road? Roads were normally grey or black, why is this one white? Better yet, why is there blood on it? The air rushed past me and I took too long pondering on the odd colouring of the road to react. It embraced me with its warm and fluffy embrace...fluffy? I blinked and I was in the air again, a few inches of the ground.

The road wasn't made out of concrete but a... "Marshmallow?" I shouted as the realization settled in. My eyes flickered to the left; there seems to be a blood red sea in the horizon. I looked to the right; a sea of even more marshmallows and various candies over in that direction. I started to fall back to the marshmallow, damned gravity I wish you didn't exist. The air abruptly stopped whistling in my ear, I looked around and continued to take in my surroundings. I looked straight towards me and smiled at what I saw. It was a burning city; I could already hear the screams of those who didn't deserve to live. I wonder what layed behind me. I flipped my body to look the other way, towards the south was...nothing.

How very peculiar, perhaps I should investigate. I tried to get myself into an upright position, the only problem with that is due to the lack of gravity I started floating up slowly but surely, kind of like a balloon. Screw anti-gravity, I want to walk on the ground again! The air started it's whistling again but at a harsher and shriller tone, the ground was surely farther away from me then before gravity stopped working. I guess I'll just hop there. My feet plunged into a marshmallow and I focused all my weight onto my feet, I propelled myself forewords toward the black emptiness.

This was starting to get annoying, I felt like a rabbit. Next thing I know I'll be chewing on carrots and asking 'what's up doc?' at random times. However it would be ok if it was with marshmallows instead of carrots. Suddenly something soft and chewy was in my mouth, I knew this taste. It was the taste of my favourite marshmallows! The rich, soft texture of it and its light taste, I could eat these all day! Next thing I knew I was holding onto a metal box, the ones people get ramen delivered in. I decided to take a gander and peak inside, the very same marshmallows Irie-chan made me try when we first started working together. It sort of hurt when he betrayed me, mainly because he introduced me to those marshmallows but oh well, he was an expendable pawn.

Irie-chan suddenly appeared in the distance, somewhere around fifty meters or so. He was standing on one of the giant marshmallows holding a bag of marshmallows. "Oy~ Irie-chan! What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" He started to look worried when he noticed me. His skin suddenly turned into a pale marble white, his feet morphed together and became one. He had turned into a simple pawn! It seems as though the rules here are that if you think of something hard enough it'll appear, before you.

I wonder; what if the empty void over there so that I could create a section of this little world? What should I fill it with? Marshmallows? Nah, I have enough of those already. Another burning city? However that would take the fun out of the other one which seemed to be filled with resplendently huge flames and that would be a little hard to top as well. Maybe I should create a place to relax? Even I need a vacation, getting away from all the screaming citizens and blood pools.

I'll settle on that, "I wish the empty void was a vast open field with flowers, trees and all that nature has to offer, all the nice and pleasant stuff of course!" I shouted. The void suddenly became brighter and painted the sky blue. Lush green grass was spread across it and flora grew out of the ground at an alarming rate. Some of it suddenly started to rise into hills or shallow into little valleys. I could hear birds singing, they were singing the melody of my favourite song. I finally reached the end of the marshmallow epicentre and landed softly on the grass.

A pleasant soft breeze brushed upon me, it felt so warm and inviting. I walked and walked, taking in the immaculate scenery as I passed by it. The skies were so clear; the flowers were ridiculously but pleasantly bright and the trees were all a dark but beautiful shade with crisp evergreen leaves. It was paradise, almost. There was one thing I never got to acquire, Mukuro Rokudo. Such a strange affection I have for him, did I just want him for my own personal gain or did I truly long for him? He was sneaky, clever and most of all, hot as hell; literally. When he tried to assassinate me my heart jumped in a way it never did before. It was either because of Mukuro himself or the extreme heat he had tried to kill me with. Which one it was I'll never know.

"Kufufufu, you should stop daydreaming when someone tries to assassinate you." A dark broodingly haunting voice stated.

"Ara? Mukuro?" I asked; what was he doing here? He was leaning against a stubby apple tree eating an apple; he probably got it from the apple tree.

"Kufufufu, who else could it be?"

"Well let's see, it could be that apprentice of yours or..."

"Shut up I'm right here in flesh and blood. Oh and please don't compare me to the little one."

"Little one? Is that what you call him?"

"Why do you care what I call him?"

"Oh...just wondering. So anyways, you're here to assassinate me? Do you really think you can do it? You failed last time so how could you possibly do it this time?"

"Very easily." He walked up to me, throwing an apple core in the air like it was a ball. I braced myself for what was coming, was he going to use one of those 6 paths to Hades power thing? We were eye to eye now and only a foot away, he lunged at me. I tried to react but my feet were being held down by tree roots, god have I ever gotten weaker in the short period of time I was here. I fell backwards, Mukuro falling into me with his lips on my lips? What! Why is he kissing me? I thought he was going to try and kill me!

"Kufufu, surprised? I didn't kill this," he started and pointed at my heart, "I killed this." He finished, putting his finger on my lips. I couldn't move, he had me pinned on the ground and the air became so heavy it was hard to breathe.

"M-M-Mukuro...why did you kiss me?" I questioned.

"Easy, because I want this," he said, pointing at my...crotch... "I want to eat it."

"M-Mukuro I-I d-d-don't want th-that." I stuttered. He grinned wickedly like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I do You'll just have to deal with it. The more you struggle the more this is going to hurt you know." Well it was a tempting offer, maybe I should... No! I don't want this! I don't want him like this! I don't want any of this!

Mukuro suddenly had a sudden look of surprise on his face, he backed away abruptly. The grass started to die, the trees and flowers wilted, crumbling away into nothing. In the distance the marshmallows, the burning city and even the pool of blood started to dissipate into thin air. "Well, well, well. Looks like visiting hours are over. 'They' must be pretty upset that you're trying to create your prison into a paradise." He said nonchalantly.

"What? Visiting hours? Who are 'they' and why would they be upset with me?" I demanded.

"Kufufufu, don't you remember? You're in Vendicare Prison. By the way, we'll be spending lots of time with each other whenever I can get into your head."

"M-My head?"

"Oh don't you know what goes on while you're in the water prison? They torture your mind, whether it be through long periods of solitude or torturing images they do it all and tailor it to each individual prisoner. They really don't like it when people are able to flip it around into a paradise instead, so they have to physically and mentally draw you back into torture. Most people come out pretty messed up." That didn't sound right; people sent to Vendicare are normally sentenced for thousands of years or the vague until they die sentencing.

"Wouldn't you die before they release you?" I asked, trying to keep my footing on the crumbling earth.

"Kufufufu, they keep your body preserved and alive for you; you're normally released under a different name so you wouldn't know. You only keep your name if you remember it and still sane. I kept a bunch of people sane around ten years ago, we all broke out but only two are still free. You might've heard about it if you were involved with the mafia back then. Well looks like I got to go, let's have fun in hell together. Oh and enjoy your warm welcome to Vendicare."

Mukuro dissolved into mist, nothing was left, only a dark shadow that engulfed everything. There was the sudden rattling of chains, a quick beep of a machine in the distance, and footsteps. What happened next I can't say, it's all started to blur. I remember the Vendice, three of them, standing before me. All I could do then was scream.

I awoke lying in the middle of what I assumed was a road...

* * *

...Where the hell did the prompt go...? O.O I'm screwed~!


End file.
